Meet the Potters
by LokiIsMyGod12
Summary: Gabriella and Harry Potter are siblings, born barely a year apart. Orphaned at a young age, they were separated from each other. How will Harry's story change when his elder sister is part of the final battle? And what secrets is Ella hiding? Rated T for some mature themes, nothing too graphic mostly violence and mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the rightful owners. I only own Ella.**_

 _A/N: Just to let people know, this is a completely different story to A New Prophecy so you don't need to have read that to read this. Also, I will still be updating A New Prophecy even while writing this._

James Potter sat at the fireplace of his home in Godric's Hollow, with his baby son Harry. Harry was just over a year old and James's youngest child - his daughter had turned two only the last month. Part of him was glad that Gabriella (or Ella to her parents) and Harry were so close in age, with just eleven months between them. Their daughter had been named by one of James's cousins, who lived in France but wrote to him when their daughter was born asking him to name the child after her. He'd accepted for two reasons - he liked the name and it would make his cousin happy. While his wand displayed lights to entertain his young son, James stared into the fire.

 _Lily had fallen pregnant with their daughter in December 1977, while they were still at Hogwarts. Luckily, his mother Euphemia had cared for Lily and Professor Dumbledore had sent her assignments and exams there to be sat. Lily had easily passed everything and Ella had arrived on the 25_ _th_ _September 1978. James remembered his pride seeing his daughter. James and Lily became Aurors, managing to juggle being Aurors with being parents. Euphemia and Fleamont were happy to take their granddaughter when James and Lily had important business._

 _Then in October 1979 Lily was pregnant again. The timing felt terrible, their daughter had only just turned a year old the week before and now they would be having another child. Another thing that made the timing terrible was that James's parents had recently died of Dragon Pox meaning there was nobody who could take the children while James and Lily were busy - Sirius Black, their daughter's godfather, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were all busy with the Order and would therefore be unable to have the children._

 _Harry was born on the 31_ _st_ _July 1980. Sirius and Remus came to visit mother and child in hospital - a Muggle hospital as they were now in hiding from Voldemort who wanted to destroy their son. They kept their visit brief and secret, not wanting Death Eaters to find out where Lily and the baby were. Sirius had brought Ella, whom he'd agreed to look after until Lily and Harry returned to Godric's Hollow. This gave James time to prepare the nursery for a second child, adding in another crib and repainting the room from pink to yellow, a more neutral colour._

 _Lily came home in August, bringing Harry with her. Ella's first birthday came the month after that. James had given his daughter a new teddy as well as a toy broomstick ("She'll be the best at Quidditch when she's at Hogwarts") while Lily had brought home a cat for Ella - Lily had a cat at Hogwarts and she wanted her daughter to love them as much as she did. Sirius brought the girl some sweets, mostly Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs, and also brought her a beautiful music box which played by itself whenever someone was in the room. He and James then proceeded to eat the sweets themselves upon Sirius's realisation the girl was too young for the sweets. However, she loved the music box. Remus had brought dresses for Ella and Peter Pettigrew gave the child a book of fairy tales for her birthday. Lily and James thanked their friends for their consideration in these presents for Ella._

 _A year later on Harry's first birthday, Sirius had given Harry his own toy broomstick so he wouldn't have to share with his sister. Sirius loved both of his godchildren although James had the feeling he favoured Harry slightly - Harry was almost a spitting image of James except for his green eyes the same as his mother's. Ella on the other hand looked more like her mother, though she had her father's black hair and hazel eyes._

It had been three months since Harry's first birthday, James thought to himself as he stared into that fire. He froze hearing the gate of the cottage, quickly handing baby Harry to Lily.  
"Take Harry and Ella and run! I'll hold him off while you get the kids out of here!" James told his wife, who nodded and ran upstairs to wake Ella. The door was opened and Voldemort appeared in front of James.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort quickly used his spell. James's body fell to the ground and Voldemort just casually stepped over it before heading upstairs. He entered the nursery and saw Lily Potter in the nursery. Ella was asleep in her bed while Harry had been placed in his cot.

"Lily. Move aside and you and your daughter may leave alive." Voldemort offered - he only needed the baby boy dead, the prophecy made no mention of his mother or sister.  
"Never!" Lily moved in front of her son's crib, glaring.  
"Very well. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort ruthlessly killed the woman, stepping over her body to get to the baby which had begun crying at his shouts. The girl was also beginning to waken. The dark lord pointed his wand at the boy, but when he used the Killing Curse things didn't go to plan…


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella sat up in bed. She only just had her eleventh birthday and was excited to start at her new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She raced downstairs, smiling at her mother. Even though Teresa Roberts had explained that she was her adoptive mother only, she would always be Ella's mother. Teresa was a half-blood witch herself, and had instantly recognised Ella as having magic. Not just because of her self-playing music box, which the child had demanded be brought with her from Godric's Hollow, but from the photographs Ella had in a box. These photographs would move around, and they included photos of the four Potters as well as Remus and Sirius.

Ella still had those photographs even the ones of Sirius Black, her godfather and the man who told Voldemort where the family was hiding. She kept them so she would know his face, though he may not be her parents murderer he was still an evil man in her eyes. Ella quickly ate her breakfast before running back upstairs to pack her robes and bring her suitcases downstairs.

Because Teresa lived in a small town near Hogwarts castle named Hogsmeade, Ella wouldn't be catching the train. Her mother would help her to the castle. Ella wondered about her brother, Harry, who still lived in London with their aunt and uncle. She hadn't seen him since she was three since Uncle Vernon didn't like her visiting Harry 'in case she brought out the freak in him'. Teresa had eventually stopped the visits and moved them to a wizard community where Ella wouldn't be called a 'freak' or looked down on for her powers. Upon arrival outside the castle moat, Ella sat on the ground surrounded by her suitcases to await the Hogwarts train which would bring the other students.

The train finally arrived an hour later. A large man appeared at the tracks to welcome students and he led Ella and the other first years over to boats. The trip across the water was mostly quiet, the two girls Ella shared a boat with had obviously become friends over the train journey here and Ella found it difficult to follow their conversation. She shrugged it off and pulled out her battered copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.

Upon arrival at the castle the group were left to wait outside. Professor McGonagall went inside to announce the arrival of the First Years, and Ella noticed a few people pointing at her and whispering. She tried her best to ignore them, though she was relieved when McGonagall returned and began the sorting ceremony. At least, she was until they got to her name.  
"Gabriella Potter."

The entire room went silent. Some students began whispering to each other, but most were just staring at her. She knew it was because everyone knew about her parents, she'd had to answer questions at Hogsmeade about them and about where her brother was (she always told people Harry lived in London but never where abouts or who with). Ella slowly walked towards the sorting hat and sat down on the stool below. She sighed in relief when the hat placed her in Gryffindor, this was the house of her parents.

Her first year passed pretty normally - she finally made some friends in her year. Katie Bell was a fellow Gryffindor, she had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and wasn't someone you messed with. Cho Chang was a first year Ravenclaw, an Asian girl with long black hair. Cho, Katie and Ella became inseparable as the year went on.

But eventually their first year ended, and the trio parted ways outside Hogwarts with agreements to owl each other during the summer. Ella made her way back to Hogsmeade, excited for the next year when her little brother would finally arrive and they could be together at the school.

 _A/N: So I know in the movies Cho and Katie were both in Harry's year but in the books they were in the year above and I preferred this idea so I chose to change it a little. It shouldn't affect too much of the story really. I was thinking of making Ella a Slytherin at first, but some of the ideas I have for this story wouldn't have worked if she wasn't a Gryffindor._

 _I was also going to do more of her first year, but changed my mind since it would be a normal year at Hogwarts. If anyone really wants to see it, let me know and I might write a oneshot all about it._


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella Potter sat on the Hogwarts Express with her friends Cho Chang and Katie Bell. She'd stayed at Cho's home for the final two weeks of the summer holiday, and the trio had taken the trip to Diagon Alley together. Cho was a half-blood witch, her mother was also a witch while her father was a muggle. Cho and Ella had enjoyed those two weeks because she got away with everything as an only child besides which Cho wasn't the sort of girl that would do anything truly reckless. Katie on the other hand was much more of a daredevil than her friends - Ella was in the middle of this as she sometimes enjoyed the danger but usually she preferred not to be reckless. This was Ella's first time on the Express, and she was loving it. She was also itching to go and find her little brother Harry, but restrained herself. Her reunion with her brother would have to wait until during the feast, if Harry was sorted into Gryffindor like his sister.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Cho headed to the Ravenclaw table while Katie and Ella went to the Gryffindor table. Ella watched with interest as the new first years were brought into the dining hall by Professor McGonagall. Harry was stood with a red haired boy - probably another Weasley she thought as she glanced at the three Weasley boys at her table - and seemed nervous. Ella couldn't blame her brother for that, it was a daunting thing to have your house announced in front of the entire school.

The red haired boy, Ronald Weasley, was put in Gryffindor. Two of his brothers, twins in their third year at Hogwarts, cheered loudly at this news while the other brother, a fifth year and one of the new prefects, quietly clapped at the news. When Harry's name was called the school went silent just as it had last year when Ella had been sorted into Gryffindor.  
"Better be… Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat loudly announced. Harry looked relieved and ran over to the Gryffindor table where Ella promptly hugged him. Harry pushed her away embarrassed but Ella just grinned knowing he was happy to see his sister again.  
"Well done, you got the best house." Ella nudged her brother playfully before the Weasley twins began teasing him. Ella rolled her eyes at them good-naturedly, she was used to them by now after a year of sitting at the same table and sharing a common room.

"The third floor corridor is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to suffer a most untimely death." Dumbledore was making the announcements for the year. Ella nudged Katie.  
"I bet you a shiny Sickle that Fred and George break that rule in the next month." Ella whispered.  
"Your on!" Katie grinned. The girls giggled between themselves at this wager, it was definitely something the twins would do.

The first lesson of the year for Ella and Katie was Transfiguration, taught by Professor McGonagall. They were learning how to change animals into beakers, which Ella was struggling with. She wasn't interested in Transfiguration the subject bored her. She eventually managed to perform the spell. Katie pulled her friend into a celebratory hug - Katie had easily mastered it and was happy Ella could finally do it. The girls smiled at each other as they packed away their books and left to their next class.

Ella, Katie and Cho paused seeing Harry in the hallway. He was stood in a pool of water. Ella moved towards her brother but stopped hearing a scream - Katie had seen the caretaker's cat hanging from the wall. Ella gasped at the sight.  
"Harry… You didn't…" Ella looked from Mrs Norris to Harry and back, in shock that her younger brother might have harmed the animal. Nobody liked Mrs Norris but that didn't mean they were happy to see an animal harmed this way.  
"I didn't do it, Ella. I swear!" Harry gave his sister a begging look, he just wanted her to believe him. Ella pulled him into a hug.  
"I believe you." she told the boy just as a large crowd gathered in the corridor. Mr Filch appeared, freezing when he saw the cat on the wall. He began shouting at Harry, threatening to have him expelled. Professor Dumbledore came over hearing the commotion and quickly ordered the students to leave the corridor seeing them all staring at Harry.  
"Not you four." Dumbledore said seeing Harry's friends Ron and Hermione and his sister all with him. Ella gave her friends a reassuring smile as she stood with Harry.

 _A/N: Guys, leave me a review if you have someone you think Ella should end up paired with. I'm thinking either Fred (until Deathly Hallows) or Neville, but I'd love to hear your ideas!_


End file.
